Harry Potter and Professor Dumbeldore's Prediction
by Cookie
Summary: If Professor Dumbeldore's prediction is correct, then Harry and his friends could be in big trouble!


Harry Potter and Professor Dumbeldore's Prediction 

"Three more days. Only three more days and then I get to go back to Hogwarts. I can't believe that I'll be in my fifth year!" Harry made a little check on the day, August 29th. He reached into his desk drawer and sighed, holding a letter from Sirius saying that he could go to Hogsmeade. Tears began to form in his eyes. It was only last summer that the ministry of magic had found Sirius Black and killed him, not knowing the truth. Peter/Scabbers was still out there somewhere. 

Sirius was the last 'family' Harry had. Actually, he wasn't really family, he was Harry's Godfather. Remus Lupin, his favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and friend of his father, had gone off looking for him, trying to warn him about the danger he was in. When he had found out he was too late he had stabbed himself. Harry had never felt so alone that summer that they had both died. He quickly stuffed the letter back into the drawer, not wanting to cry any longer. He wiped his eyes miserably and headed downstairs for breakfast. 

~

"Comb your hair!" Harry ignored Uncle Vernon. It was no use combing his hair, it would just pop right back up again. Instead he sat down at the table and grabbed a piece of toast. "I said comb your hair!" 

"It's no use. It just pops back up again anyway, you know that." 

"Well then use your…difference thing to make it lay flat!" 

"I'll get expelled from Hogwarts!" 

"Don't say that name!" Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"I'll get expelled from my _school._" 

"That's better." Uncle Vernon eyed him suspiciously before continuing reading his newspaper. 

"Er…Uncle Vernon? Did I get any mail?" 

"As a matter of fact you did. Here take this and don't let me ever see it again." Uncle Vernon handed him a copy of the daily prophet and a letter from Hermione. 

"Thanks!" He grabbed the letter and newspaper and without even finishing his breakfast headed upstairs into his room and closed the door. First he picked up the letter. It said: 

__

Dear Harry, 

Sorry that this is not coming to you through owl, but mine has gotten terribly sick and I didn't think he could make the trip. I thought that you might want to keep in touch with the wizardring world during the summer holidays, so I subscribed to the daily prophet. It will come to me and I will pay for it but I will send it to you so you can read it. That way your Uncle and Aunt shouldn't ever find out about it! Too late. Harry thought to himself. _Anyway, I hope that they're treating you alright. Send me an owl if there's anything you need help with. _

Love from, 

Hermione Granger, School Prefect 

It took a second for Harry to realize that Hermione had become a prefect. The first thought that came to his head was, _good for her! _And then immediately afterward, _wait a second, I'm not a prefect! _Slightly disappointed Harry grabbed the newspaper and started leafing through it. One article caught his attention. 

__

Voldemort strikes at Weasley home! Harry, very scared, kept reading. 

__

Last night Voldemort was spotted by Arthur Weasley on the misuse for muggle artifacts in the ministry of magic. Arthur immediately started moving his family, but during the process his only daughter and seventh year son at Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley and Fred Weasley, were found by Voldemort and murdered. Their brother, Ron Weasley, who was with them at the time, was injured very badly and is in critical condition at the Digglesworth Hospital for Witches and Wizards in London, England. A note was found by the bodies clearly stating that Voldemort was trying to get revenge on Harry Potter by killing his friends. Ron Weasley will not be returning to Hogwarts until October. 

There was more beneath about Mr. Weasley's feelings but Harry couldn't read anymore. His head was spinning and he couldn't see. The only thing he could think about was _Ginny Weasley was found by Voldemort and murdered…Ron Weasley was injured very badly and is in critical condition…Fred Weasley…murdered. _Harry had to bury his head in the pillow to keep from throwing up, he was so dizzy. He started to cry._ It's not fair! _He thought to himself, pounding the pillow with his fist. _They died because of me! It's my fault! I shouldn't have ever become their friend! They would still be alive! It's all my fault! _The first thing he did when he could see was pick up a quill and a piece of parchment and quickly scribbled a letter to Hermione, telling her the news. Harry poked his head out of his door to make sure that Uncle Vernon didn't see that he was sending a letter to his friend. Seeing no one he gave the letter to Hedwig. 

"Take this to Hermione fast, ok Hedwig?" The owl hooted in reply and flew out the window. Harry picked up the newspaper again and took out the article about the Weasleys. He tore it up and threw it into the wastebasket next to his bed. 

~

Finally September first came. Uncle Vernon, who had somehow found out about Harry sending the letter to Hermione, practically threw Harry and his belongings out of the car and yelled to him that he wasn't going to be there to pick him up after the school year ended. Looking quite furious he drove off as fast as he could. Pulling his trunk behind him he ran through the barrier. People were walking and talking everywhere. 

"Harry! Harry over here!" Hermione was standing on tiptoes and waving to him, but her bright smile that was usually there, wasn't. Harry hurried over. She had Hedwig perched on her hand. 

"Hedwig! Thank goodness I was really worried." Hermione smiled weakly and handed the owl to Harry. "So you heard the news?" 

"Yes I did. I hope Ron is ok." 

"Sure he will be. Ron is strong." He tried to say it certainly but his voice kept faltering. Hermione nodded, but tears were forming in her eyes. She threw her arms around him. 

"Oh Harry I'm so worried." 

"I know, Hermione. I know. I'm worried too." She sniffed and then, as if realizing what she was doing, pulled away from Harry. 

"Sorry." 

"That's ok." Rather miserably they both pulled their luggage onto the train and took a seat in the last compartment, which was empty. Neither spoke. Until Draco, Crabbe and Goyle came into the compartment. 

"Hey where's Weasel? I mean I see Pranger and Gotter, but no Weasel." 

"Duh Pranger and Gotter? I only see Potter and Granger!" 

"Goyle you moron I was switching their names around. Now shut up and don't say anything else unless I tell you too." 

"It's none of your business where Ron is, Malfoy." 

"Oh am I hurting Precious Potter's feelings?" 

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione said threateningly, reaching for her wand. "I mean it. You say one more thing and I won't just threaten you." 

"Fine I'll leave Precious Potter and Gaggy Granger alone, for now." Laughing maliciously they slunk out of the compartment. 

"I still can't believe it…Ginny and Fred dead and Ron in the hospital." 

"I'm sorry Harry but I'd really rather not talk about it." Hermione declared flatly. Harry shut his mouth. Immediately afterward the door swung open again and a first year witch stepped in. She had brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and bright blue eyes with freckles beneath them. She smiled at them showing off a beautiful set of pearly teeth. Around her neck was a gorgeous red heart. 

"Hello." Her voice was bright and cheerful and very pleasant to listen to. 

"Hi." 

"Do you mind if I sit in here with you?" 

"No, not at all." She took a seat across from Harry and Hermione. 

"My name is Sandy Brown. What's yours?" 

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger." Hermione eyed Sandy wearily. She suddenly sat straight up and smiled. 

"Sorry my mind has been on other things recently and I haven't been concentrating much." Hermione explained quickly. 

"Oh that's alright. Did you say you're Hermione Granger?" 

"Yes. Why?" 

"Well I've read all about you." 

"You've read about me? What do you mean? I'm not in any books…am I?" 

"Oh sure! The newest copy of, _The smartest Witches and Wizards of the year_ has your name and a biography. I really admire how smart and brave you are." Hermione was turning bright red. 

"Oh well thank you." 

"Your welcome. And you're Harry Potter?" 

"Yes." 

"You're one of my hero's. How you defeated Voldemort all those times and yet you're still sitting here, as alive as anyone can be." Harry was used to people commenting on him and he no longer got embarrassed when they did. 

"Well thank you." 

"So where's Ron?" They stared at her in shock. 

"How…how do you know about Ron?" 

"Well in your biographies it's not like they left out the name of your friends, ya know! I know all about your friends…and enemies. I know about Hagrid and Draco and Neville and Lavender…" 

"Oh." Harry wasn't sure that he liked Sandy very much. She almost seemed like a stalker. 

"I am not!" 

"Not what?" 

"A stalker!" Harry stared at her again. She turned bright red and shut her mouth. 

"Sorry I just tend to be able to well read people's thoughts sometimes, especially when they're about me and sometimes I just can't help to say something about them…" Sandy beckoned him closer. 

"Hermione likes you." 

"She does?" 

"Yep I can read it in her thoughts. And she also thinks that Ron's going to die." Harry shook his head. 

"Ron isn't going to die." Sandy looked at him dubiously and shook her head slightly. 

"Famous last words, Harry. Famous last words." Sandy pulled away. "So what house are you two in?" 

"Gryffindor." 

"Really? Cool! I think I'm going to be in Ravenclaw because both my parents were. My little sister who's going to be coming here next year though is sure that I'm going to be a Slytherien and I don't know why. Well I guess I do. I'm really mean to her and I think that she thinks I'm evil." Sandy laughed. "Hey Harry if it's not to much of a bother do you think you could tell me a story about one of your adventures? I love stories. If I close my eyes I can just see them happening, ya know? Especially adventure stories. My mother thinks that I'm going to be in Gryffindor because of how much I like adventures. My dad agrees but he also says that I'm so smart he wouldn't be surprised if I was in Ravenclaw and…" 

"Sure Sandy I'll tell you a story." Harry cut her short. "Which story do you want to hear?" He asked cautiously. 

"Hmm…well I know that in your second year the adventure was really just you and Ron because…duh…Hermione was petrified but in your first year it was more Hermione and you and in your third year it was all of you but in your fourth year it was just you. Hmmm….but in your second year you got to see Voldemort when he was about our age which must have been sooo freaky. Oh you know what's really freaky? For like hundreds of years my family was in Ravenclaw and then I had this great uncle who was like totally smart and nice and loyal and not even a bit scary, but he got put into Slytherien! Ok what was I saying? Oh yes. Um how about your…um second year story?" 

"Ok." Harry waited for a minute to see if there was any more that she was going to say. "Ok. Um well lets see that was a while ago but…I had um just started my second year and well…" 

"Gilderoy Lockhart was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, which for most wasn't very good. Now Harry had been living with Ron in his house and they had gone to Flourish and Blotts together. Gilderoy was there and when he saw Harry he insisted having his picture taking with him." Hermione had decided to take over for Harry. "And so he saved Ginny and the Gryffindors won the house cup." 

"Wowza! What a great story!" Harry had almost fallen asleep. He had been on the train for nearly an hour with nothing to do. "Thanks Hermione! Ok I'm really sorry but I am so tired I'm going to take a little nap if you don't mind. Wake me up when we get there!" Sandy lay down on the seat and was snoring in no time at all. 

"Boy does she talk a lot." 

"Shh! She'll hear you Harry. But yes I agree she says too much too fast." 

"And I don't like how she can read my thoughts. There is some stuff in my head that I don't want a first year girl that I don't know, but knows me like my sister, to know." 

"I know what you mean. Harry she didn't uh…tell you any of my thoughts when she was talking to you…did she?" Harry was quiet for a moment, thinking. 

"Uh no…she didn't." Hermione looked relieved. 

"Thank goodness." She beamed a smile at him. 

~

When they got to Hogwarts, Professor McGongall motioned them into her office.

"We have had an update on Mr. Weasley's health." Hermione and Harry waited with bated breath.

"He is feeling much better." She continued. They each sighed. "However, he cannot be anywhere near you-know-who or he will die. So if two decide to go on one of your adventures again, which I beg you _not _to do, do _not _bring him along. He will be back in a week." 

"Yes! So he's going to be ok?" 

"Yes he should be just fine. You may go down to the feast now." Hermione and Harry left excitedly. The moment they re-entered, the sorting hat was calling up, Brown, Sandy. Harry and Hermione took seats next to Neville. 

"Slytherien!" The hat yelled. Harry and Hermione stared at each other. 

"But…but she was so nice!" 

"Well Potter not all Slytheriens are bad." A drawling voice came from behind him. 

"Most of them are like you Malfoy. So they are." 

"Do you want another wizard's duel Harry? To make up for the one we never had?" 

"No way. You wouldn't show up you would just tell Filch." 

"No I wouldn't. I know you have an invisibility cloak and that Filch wouldn't be able to find you, even if I did tell, which I won't if you take up my offer." 

"Harry don't." Hermione whispered into his ear. 

"I can take him, Hermione." He whispered back.

"Oh I know but still…" 

"Sure Malfoy. I'll duel you. I've done it before." 

"Oh that's right, parsletongue." 

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Ok see you at the trophy room at midnight, _parsletongue._" He stalked off. 

"He's in big trouble isn't he?" Hermione said, rather calmly. 

"Oh yeah." Harry answered, picking at a buttered roll in his hand. 

"What kind of spells are you going to do on him, huh Harry? What kind Harry? Can I come, Harry?!" An excited squeaking voice that was all too familiar asked him. 

"Collin…? I thought you were expelled for taking pictures of all of the teachers…?" Collin hesitated. 

"Well I was…but they decided to give me another chance! Isn't that great Harry?" 

"Uh…yeah. Great." 

"Can I come to the Wizard's duel Harry? Huh? Please? I'll be your second!" Harry suddenly had a vision of Draco sending a lightning bolt at Harry while Collin was clicking away on his camera. 

"Uh you know I don't think I'm going to have a second this time, ok?" Collin's face dropped. 

"Ok." Harry couldn't help feel a little bad for him. Not really for him, but Collin reminded Harry a lot of Ginny. 

"But uh…when I get back I'll tell you all about what happened." 

"Ok!" Collin staggered away, but not before taking a few dozen pictures of Harry, Hermione snickering softly the whole time. 

"So Harry, what spells _are _you going to do?" Hermione asked, staring intently at Harry, as if trying to read his face. Harry never even looked at her. 

"None." 

"None?" 

"I'm going to do to him what he did to me the first time we tried to have a wizard's duel." Hermione bit her lip, frowning. 

"But Harry that isn't exactly fair…" Harry dropped the roll and turned toward Hermione, a shocked look on his face.

"But he did it to me!" Hermione continued to chew on her lip. 

"Yes, I know but still…" She was cut short however, by a very frail and old looking Professor Dumbeldore. 

"May I have your attention please?" The hall went quiet immediately. "Hello and welcome to another year at Hogwarts! First of all I would like to say congratulations to our new prefects and Head Boy and Girl. Second of all, I feel that I need to remind some of you that the Forbidden Forest is _Forbidden. _But with all the children that were visiting it last year you would think it wasn't." There were a few snickers around the tables, mainly Gryffindor. "But besides that I hope that you all have a wonderful rest of the year. Oh and also Professor McGongall I will be stepping out for a moment, I trust you will all stay in order." He stood up and walked out of the hall, accompanied by Professor McGongall. The hall was drowned in talking and laughing again. 

"So who is head boy?" Harry asked before Hermione could say anything about the wizard's duel. 

"It said on your letter from Hogwarts, didn't you read it?" Hermione asked him dubiously. 

"Of course. I read the list of books." He grinned sheepishly, his face a light red. Hermione shook her head at him, but she was smiling. 

"Well it was going to be Fred…but after he…well…you know…" She stopped abruptly, her faced twisted in sorrow. "George." She finished quietly, and turned back to her dinner without another word. 

"Oh." Harry shut his mouth, just to open it again right away. "How about head girl?" 

"Millicent Bullstrode from Slytherien." Harry stared at her. 

"You're not serious are you?" He asked, mouth wide open. 

"Yes, I'm serious Harry. I'm not exactly in the mood to be joking right now." She hissed at him. Her face was red with anger, but her eyes looked sad. 

"Sorry I…" 

"Just drop it Harry." She scowled and then quickly left the hall. 

~

__

Why doesn't he just realize I don't want to talk about the fact that they're _dead? _Hermione's hands were stuffed in her pockets and her head was down. 

"Password?" A voice startled Hermione. She looked up quickly and saw that she was already at Gryffindor tower. It was then that she realized she had been so excited and the first part of her letter saying she was a prefect that she hadn't read the password. 

"I…I don't really know." She stuttered. 

"I'm sorry then I can't let you pass dear." 

"But…" The portrait was staring at her very stubbornly. "Ok. I'll just wait here." Hermione took a seat next to the portrait and scrunched her knees up to her chest, burying her head in them. She clasped her hands around her knees tightly. 

"Albus you know you're not a fortune teller…" Hermione straightened her back and immediately started to slide more into the shadows, right underneath a small antique table. 

"I know Minerva, I know. But I had this dream…" Two pairs of feet appeared by the table. One of the pairs were in high heal black shiny shoes that were laced in the front, the other in black high heals. 

"If you had a dream about the future then perhaps you should talk to Sybil. That is _her _area of expertise after all." The woman's voice snapped back. The man seemed to take it seriously. The man's shoes started to pace. 

"Hmm…that's an interesting idea. Perhaps I will talk to Sybil." 

"PROFESSOR DUMBELDORE I WASN'T SERIOUS!" The woman shouted. The voices suddenly registered in Hermione's head. _Professor McGongall and Professor Dumbeldore! _She thought to herself. 

"Perhaps not Minerva, but it was still a good idea. I shall talk to her right away." Both pairs of legs hurried off. Hermione slid back out from under the table and sat thinking about what she had just heard. _So obviously, _Hermione yawned, _Professor Dumbeldore's having some kind of…_ she yawned again, _I'm so tired. It's been such a long day._ And then suddenly she fell asleep. 

~

__

Poor Hermione. She just can't take it all. I'd better go find her. Harry thought to himself, taking one last bight of a pumpkin pasty. He picked up his napkin and wiped his face, and then walked out of the entrance hall. The first place he checked was the library, also known as Hermione's sanctuary. Seeing no one but the librarian he headed toward the Gryffindor common room. There he found Hermione asleep next to the portrait. He nudged her shoulder, but she barely moved. Just to make sure, he checked her pulse. _Thank God, she's still alive! _He snickered a bit and then scooped her into his arms. _Gosh for a fifth year she's really heavy! _He took two dizzy looking steps and then collapsed onto the ground. Hermione started snoring softly. _Might as well not hold her; I don't know the password anyway. _He scooted Hermione back over to the wall and then sat down next to her. _I hope the head boy gets here soon, I'm dead tired. I want to go to bed! _And then without even thinking, he too fell asleep. 

~

When he finally woke up, he wasn't next to the portrait, he was in his common room, a reddish glow pouring into his room. He sat up groggily and put his glasses on. _Wow, I actually woke up early! _Harry though to himself and crept down to the common room. George sat by the fire, his head in his hands, and of what he could see of it, his face even redder than usual. 

"George?" He asked weakly. "Are you ok?" George looked up. His eyes were puffy and had dark lines underneath them. His eyes were red from crying. 

"Oh my gosh George, did you even get any sleep last night?" He shook his head, his hair getting even messier than it already was. 

"I miss them so much, Harry. And they only…died five days ago." His voice was very different than how it usually sounded. Harry nodded. 

"I know how you feel, George. I really do." 

"I know you do Harry." George looked away 

"Um…this may not be a good time to mention this but do you know what happened to Hermione and I last night? I fell asleep by the portrait, and when I woke up I was in my bed." George nodded weakly. 

"I carried you guys in. Some girls named Lavendar and Parvati carried Hermione to her bed and I carried you to yours." 

"Oh. Thanks." George nodded softly. 

"And the password's follyfox." 

"Alright." Harry nodded. "And George…" He looked up at him again, eyes still red. "I'm sorry." George's face suddenly went very red and he stood up, pointing a shaky finger at Harry. 

"You should be! It's all your fault that they're dead!" Harry just sat there, staring at George, unsure of what to do. "And don't try to say it's not your fault! _I _was the one who found that letter that said they died because they were your friend! I don't know why I even carried you into the common room. If I had half a sense in me I would've dumped you in the lake!" His hair was almost standing straight up, and sparks were now flying out of his finger. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT HARRY!" George screamed so loud that he was sure that the whole castle heard. 

"George! I…I…know it's my fault and I'm _sorry!_" Harry replied weakly, his head hanging low. A few people started emerging from the stairs. 

"Yeah well 'sorry' won't bring Fred back Harry! And it won't bring Ginny back! 'Sorry' won't heal Ron all up so he'll never have nightmares about seeing his brother and sister dying over and over again in his head!" 

"George! Leave Harry alone! It's not all his fault!" Hermione said, stepping forward in a white night dress. 

"Shut up Hermione! Just SHUT UP! You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love! You don't know what it's like!" George replied sharply, turning and pointing at Hermione. Small lightning bolts were now shooting out of his finger. 

"Stay out of this Hermione." Harry told her sharply. So sharply that Hermione instantly stepped back. George turned to Harry again and brought out his wand. He muttered some words and a long snake shot out of his wand and wrapped himself around Harry, tying him up tight. He pushed him over so that Harry landed on the ground quite hard with a horrible crunch.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted suddenly. George turned toward her, and then as if remembering what Harry had told her to do, she stepped back again. George turned back to Harry and stood towering over him. 

"All your fault, Harry. All your fault!" He kept muttering, staring down at the figure. His wand was in position to do a spell, a spell that could easily kill him, but all he was saying was, "All your fault, Harry. All your fault." Harry's eyes looked scared, but the rest of his face looked like it was doing it's best to keep brave. "You deserve to die, Harry." Was the first different thing he muttered. "You killed, so now you need to die. Misc Mackeena!" He finally shouted, and his wand turned into fire. The fire broke off of his wand and formed into a dragon. And then the dragon lunged strait at Harry. 

~

__

Oh my gosh I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. The thought kept playing itself inside Harry's head. He was suddenly enveloped in the hot flames…they were taking over him, burning his insides first…

Harry's eyes popped open. He was sitting next to Hermione, who was also asleep, next to the Gryffindor common room. Some distant voices were getting close as Harry struggled to stand up. A group of chatting Gryffindors came into view just as he stood up. 

"Hi Harry! I didn't see you at the feast!" Neville called out to him. 

"Oh! Hi Neville. Do you know the password?" 

"No, but I reckon that George, the head boy does! Yeah George!" Neville hurried over to Harry quickly. 

"We're trying to cheer George up, he's been feeling really sad since he got here." Neville whispered to him. Harry nodded. 

"Yes I know the password." George replied sadly. "Ajop Flid." George was standing in the very back, all by himself. 

"Ajop Flid!" Everyone said together joyfully, and then stepped into their common room. George's eyes darted to Harry and then Hermione. 

"Do you think you can help me get her into the common room? She may only be fifteen but she's really heavy!" Harry asked George cautiously. 

"Oh yeah. Sure Harry." George scooped up Hermione like it was the easiest thing in the world, never even taking his eyes off of straight ahead of him. "Ajop Flid." He muttered and then stepped through the portrait. Harry followed. 

~

The week went by very slowly, or at least it seemed like that to Harry and Hermione, waiting for Ron to come back. Malfoy had gotten detention for being at the trophy room in the middle of the night. 

Finally, a week passed and Ron was entering the Gryffindor common room, acting as normal as he could. But a grimace was planted on his face every time he put down his right foot. 

"RON!" Hermione and Harry screamed together when he came through the portrait. They both ran to him and embraced him tightly. 

"McGongall reckoned you would be back today. How do you feel?" Harry asked him anxiously. 

"Well, I've been better, I'll say that much." 

"Oh I'm so glad your back Ron!" Hermione held to him tight. 

"Uh yeah me too but um Hermione I can't breath, would you mind letting go?" 

"Oh! Oh sorry." Hermione blushed. 

"So what's our first lesson today?" Ron asked, ignoring Hermione's apology. 

"Divination for us, muggle studies for her." He nudged his head toward Hermione. "I heard that Professor Dumbeldore insisted that he was the one to teach us today." Harry answered. 

"Cool! I've always wanted to see how Professor Dumbeldore teaches!" Ron exclaimed. 

"Well let's find out then. Lesson's going to start in about an hour, that means we need to start heading there now." Harry replied. 

"Ok." 

~

"Today we shall be discussing dreams." Lavender's hand shot into the air. Professor Dumbeldore chuckled. "Yes Miss Brown?"

"Professor Trelwany said we weren't going to start dream reading until next term!" 

"Did she now? Oh no matter. You'll just get an early start on it. Please turn to page 3,489 in your books." There was a slight sound of books being opened and children shuffling through their bags. "Dream reading is a rather serious part of divination…" The lesson went on about how dreams either had a deep meaning, or were predicting the future. Once the class ended Professor Dumbeldore called out over the heads, "Mr. Potter, I would like to speak with you please!" Harry stood glued to the spot. 

"I'll wait for you outside." Ron whispered to him. 

"Take a seat Mr. Potter?" He asked politely. 

"No thank you sir." 

"Alright. Do you know why we studied dream readings today? And why I am teaching the class today?" 

"N-No Sir." 

"It's because I had a dream, and so did Professor Trelwany. You were in both dreams." 

"I-I was?" 

"Yes Harry, and I thought I ought to tell you about it. Voldemort was there too…and he was killing you. If two people have the same dream in the same night it often means that it will happen." Harry gulped. "I thought you would like to be warned, Mr. Potter." 

"Thank you Professor Dumbeldore." 

"Of course Harry." Harry walked quickly out of the room. Ron was still waiting for him in the hallway. 

"Well? What did he say?" Harry explained quickly. 

"Wow! That's big news Harry. We'll have to tell Hermione right away." Harry just nodded. 

~

"Oh my gosh are you serious?!" Hermione asked in shock. "Harry, what if it's true! You could die!" 

"I know." He replied.

"Harry, you can't go looking for Voldemort at all this year! You'll die!" Ron exclaimed. 

"I know." He replied. 

"Everyone back to your common rooms immediately!" It was Professor McGongall's voice that was being magnified to a hundred times of its usual volume. 

"Oh crud." Harry muttered under his breath. _At least my two best friends are here, so I know that they're safe. _After about five minutes of scared children crawling in through the portrait hole Professor McGongall suddenly appeared in the common room. "Who died?" Harry asked cautiously. 

"I'm not going to even ask how you know that someone died Potter, but for your information it was…it was…" tears were forming in her eyes. "it was Albus Dumbeldore." Several students collapsed. 

"George? Head Boy and the prefects I want you to take care of the unconscious ones." She ordered, her voice shaking

"Yes ma'am." George replied weakly. Professor McGongall nodded weakly, and then fell onto the floor unconscious. 

"Professor McGongall!" Hermione shouted, and she and Ron rushed over to her, along with the rest of the Gryffindors. All except Harry, who was heading toward the portrait. 

~

Something made Hermione look up. When she did, she saw Harry walking out of the portrait. 

"Harry! Don't go!" She called, but he kept on walking. The portrait shut. "Oh I know I'm going to regret this." She whispered to herself before standing up and walking to the portrait, which swung open. Ron stood up also and followed. 

"Ron! I'm sorry but you can't come you'll die! You can't be near you-know-who." Hermione explained to him quickly. 

"Duh, I know that. But I'm coming anyway." Hermione studied his face for the first time in a very long time. _He looks so determined. _She thought to herself, and then weekly nodded. 

"Ok." They ran off to join Harry. 

~

"I'm glad you guys are coming with me." 

"No problem Harry." Ron said, and the immediately stopped and clutched his side, yelling out in pain. Harry and Hermione rushed back to him. 

"Ron! Ron are you ok?" Ron nodded, his teeth clenched. 

"Harry!" Hermione said suddenly. "I think this means we're getting closer to you-know-who." Harry nodded. "Can you walk Ron?" 

"Yeah I can manage." They took a few small steps forward, when Ron fell on the ground, screaming with pain. Hermione ran over to and knelt next to him. 

"It hurts!" He whimpered. Hermione looked like she was about to cry. 

"Good." A horrible voice, like the wind in a graveyard came from the shadows. A voice that Harry knew all too well. "You shouldn't even bother trying to save him, he's dead all ready." As if on cue, Ron's body went still. "I've waited for so long, Harry. Too long. And if I have to kill this girl too I will." Hermione stood up looking very scared. Yet somewhere in her eyes it showed that she had an idea. She rushed over to Harry. 

"Remember how your mother died to save you?" She asked softly. Harry just nodded. "Well we're already as good as dead, so maybe if we die trying to save Hogwarts, he'll die." Harry nodded again.

"I'm positive that you're right." He said softly. He turned to Voldemort, who was watching them with great amusement in his cold, dark eyes. 

"You can't have Hogwarts." Harry said firmly. Voldemort sneered at him and then raised his wand. There was a flashing green light…

~

250 Years passed. Hogwarts fell. Was moved, actually. 100 more years passed and muggles began building on the old site of Hogwarts. A man tripped over something. 

"Hey Joe take a look at what I found!" The man named Joe swaggered over. 

"Well what do you know?" Lined up next to each other were six grave markers. The first two were chipped and this is what they could make out: 

Red Weasle th year 

Gin Wea 4th yea 

The other three however, were perfectly preserved, and despite the years on the gravestones that said that they were 350 years old, it looked like they were put there yesterday. 

Albus Dumbeldore, Headmaster

Hermione Granger, 5th year 

Ron Weasley, 5th year 

Harry Potter, 5th year

~

A/N Er, well I think I was a little depressed when I wrote this. Please review though!

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to JK Rowling.


End file.
